


Truth Sets Him Free

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles cannot lie to Buffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Sets Him Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://community.livejournal.com/summer_of_giles/)based on a prompt from [](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/profile)[**gileswench**](http://gileswench.livejournal.com/), Five Times Giles Almost Lied to Buffy, But Told the Truth. Unbetaed, all mistakes are mine.

Giles would have lied to Buffy that first year, taken the responsibility upon himself. But he never had the chance. She overheard, angry and hateful when she tore the crucifix Angel had given her from her neck, throwing it at his feet. Giles would have willingly gone in her place, given his life in exchange for hers. He was terrified to admit that she had wormed her way into his heart so quickly.

The Council dictated that he lie to her two years later, as Buffy's eighteenth birthday approached. When the package arrived; needle, vial of drug and crystal enclosed, Giles called her. Buffy arrived twenty minutes later.

"What's so important that you needed me on a Saturday afternoon, Giles?"

He ushered her into the living room, showed her the tools of his betrayal. "The Cruciamentum."

"What's that?"

He explained the ritual to her, the reasons why the Council had propagated this…crime on Slayers for millennia, and he gave her a choice. Buffy chose to go through with it, the Council be damned.

Afterwards; vampire slain, Travers saved and Buffy recovering on his couch, Giles finally admitted to himself that he was in love with his Slayer.

Later that year, Giles couldn't lie or sugarcoat the truth about Faith. She was dangerous and Buffy would most likely have to kill her. Buffy took it in stride.

"Thank you, Giles."

"For what? All I did was tell you plainly what would happen to Faith should the Council get a hold of her. I know that you would rather save Faith, but…."

"Yes, I know. I can handle it, Giles." She sighed and gave him a wistful look. "Another Slayer will be called when Faith dies."

"Yes. I believe the line goes through her now."

"Will she have a Watcher?"

Giles gave her a small smile. "Most likely. The Council tries to find Potentials and train them for the eventuality that they could become Slayers. But some do fall through the cracks."

"Like me."

"Like you. But you, Buffy, are special. I know that you can better handle this problem."

"Thanks again."

With that she stood, but before leaving, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. Giles vowed to be truthful with Buffy from that day on.

That vow led to their estrangement two years later.

"Buffy, Dawn must die. It is her blood that will open the portal. If she is no longer alive, Glorificus cannot open the portal and the world will be safe."

"She's my sister, Giles!"

"No, she isn't! Those are false memories, given to you by the monks so that you would protect the Key. But you can't protect her any more, Buffy. This is the only way!"

Buffy just stormed out, determined to keep Dawn alive, no matter what. In the end Giles fought by her side, but neither said anything about their arguments. Buffy fell, never knowing how he truly felt, she died angry with him. Truth had killed her.

Giles went back to England, he couldn't think of it as home, that was where Buffy was and…. The phone call from Willow brought him back. He smiled so wide at seeing her that his muscles ached for hours afterward. When they were finally alone, they sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"Buffy, I apologize."

They spoke at the same time, breaking into laughter at the coincidence. Buffy looked into his eyes.

"Giles, I, uh, well I've had some time to think about things. I've been remembering things and well…."

"Yes, Buffy, go on."

"Do you love me? I mean relationship love, not paternal love."

Giles' breath caught, his heart stopped. Never would he have expected to hear that question from Buffy. He had thought himself careful, never revealing too much. He couldn't look at her, his answer quiet.

"Yes, Buffy, I do."

The silence was deafening. Then he felt her take his hand and dared to hope.

"I love you too, Giles."


End file.
